jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Purple Haze
|animedebut = |seiyuu = Hisao Egawa (All Star Battle) |stats = |note=*(Range: 5m)|notealign=right}} |destpower = A |speed = B |range = C (5m) |durability = E |precision = E |potential = B }} is the Stand of Pannacotta Fugo, featured in Vento Aureo. Purple Haze also features centrally along with Fugo in two novels: Golden Heart, Golden Ring, and Purple Haze Feedback. Appearance Purple Haze is a humanoid Stand of a height and build similar to Fugo's. Its face and body are patterned by horizontal lozenges of alternating shade, and armor pieces are present on its shoulders, elbows, and knees. It has spikes along its back. In the anime adaptation, Purple Haze's design is slightly changed, with the Stand receiving a long, flowing cape. Its lips and appendages are loosely stitched, and its eyes have distinct irides with miotic pupils. On its head is a helmet inspired by Roman design with a transparent visor in the approximate shape of a beak. Befitting its name, all media featuring Purple Haze portray it as a checkered purple and white Stand. Personality Purple Haze has a hair-trigger temper and will act psychotic if its user is somehow absent. Despite its tendency to drool uncontrollably, it is also a "neat freak" and will obsessively clean the very drool off itself until it bruises its own arm. It is stated that its temper, cleanliness, and viral ability and desire to "clean" everything is similar to Fugo's own personality.Chapter 481, Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (3) In battle when punching its opponents, Purple Haze shouts, "Ubashaaaa!!!" Ability Because of its deadly ability and its potential for indiscriminate destruction, Purple Haze is rarely used by Fugo as stated by Abbacchio.Chapter 480, Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (2) However, it is undeniably a powerful close-range Stand. Killer Virus Infection thumb|The Killer virus's infection prosess. Purple Haze is an unstable Stand that contains a particularly deadly, flesh-eating virus in each of the three bulbs on each of its hands. When a bulb breaks, usually because Purple Haze punches something, the virus is released and surrounds the Stand. Anything that enters its range is infected, and an adult human being will melt into organic goo within 30 seconds as the virus rapidly multiplies within their body, overrides their metabolic functions and makes them rot from the inside. In the case where Purple Haze is unable to shatter the bulbs through direct contact, it can release them from its hand like a pressurized gun.Chapter 485, Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (7) Because the virus indiscriminately attacks friends and foes, it makes Purple Haze a very dangerous Stand for Fugo's allies. Fortunately, the range of the virus is short and it is weakened by light from any source be it sunlight or a lamp. Despite the deadly nature of the virus, an organism with the right antibodies can survive Purple Haze. Thus a snake Giorno creates inside the range of the virus has naturally created antibodies to survive; Giorno uses these same antibodies to make a vaccine and save himself from being devoured. Chapters / Episodes * * * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = * }} Gallery Manga= PurpleHaze.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Purple Haze.png|Stats Page Abbacchio warns Giorno.png|Abbacchio warns Giorno to stay away from Purple Haze UBASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.png|Purple Haze lets out its signature cry and destroys a wall PurpleHazeVirusBird.PNG|A bird falling victim to Purple Haze's virus PHFurious.PNG|Purple Haze is described as a representation of Fugo's violent side Abbacchio PH Description.png|Abbacchio's description of Purple Haze's ability PH Bad behavior.png|Purple Haze's compulsive behavior PH destroying a mirror.png|Purple Haze smashing the mirror Fugo is trapped in PH found Illuso.png|Purple Haze grabbing Illuso's neck PurpleHazevsIlluso.jpg|Purple Haze attacking Illuso under Fugo's order MITM blocking PH fist.png|Purple Haze's punch deflected by Man in the Mirror PH Capsule shoot out.png|Purple haze shooting its capsules IllusoInfected.jpg|Purple Haze pummeling Illuso Deluded dead.png|Illuso killed by Purple haze |-| Anime= Fugo with Purple Haze.png|Purple Haze alongside its user Purple Haze drooling.png|Purple Haze drooling Purple Haze attacking.png|Purple Haze punching through a boulder PurpleHazeOP.png|Purple Haze & Fugo in Fighting Gold FugoPHCredits.png|Purple Haze & Fugo in the ending credits for Part 5 Purple Haze ref.png|Purple Haze key art |-| Game= PS2jap cover.jpg|Cover, Vento Aureo Giogio07.png|Fugo and Purple Haze's render in Vento Aureo GGPS2PurpleHaze.jpg|Fugo in the background of Purple Haze, Vento Aureo Haze.png|Purple Haze in All Star Battle Fugo2.png|Fugo and Purple Haze in the 7th PV of ASB FugoTaunt.jpg|One of Fugo's tanut, alongside Purple Haze in ASB FugoWin.jpg|Fugo's win pose 1, with Purple Haze, ASB FugoHHAEnglish.jpg|Purple Haze during Fugo's HHA, ASB FugoHHA1English.jpg|Purple Haze pummeling opponent, ASB Purple haze gha all star battle yt720p.png|Purple Haze Distortion during Fugo's GHA, ASB Fugo PurpleHaze jojoeoh.png|Purple Haze in Eyes of Heaven PurpleHazeDHANarancia.png|Purple Haze during Fugo and Narancia's DHA, Eyes of Heaven |-| Novel= PurpleHazeNovel.jpg|Purple Haze Distortion in Purple Haze Feedback] Fugo.png|Fugo and Purple Haze's design in Purple Haze Feedback FugoGio.png|Fugo pledging to Giorno in Purple Haze Feedback |-| Other= Volume 52.jpg|Cover, Volume 52 Volume 52 Book Cover.png|Book cover, Volume 52 Volume 52 Illustration.png|Illustration, Volume 52 Chapter_480_Cover_B.jpg|Cover, Chapter 480 Chapter 481 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 481 Chapter 481 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 481 Chapter 485.jpg|Cover, Chapter 485 100 ph1.jpg|Purple Haze SAS action figure Top (8).jpg|Volume 2 of Part 5, Chara Heroes References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Close Stands